Sun Bathing
by pitike17
Summary: "Aku ingin tetap mengosongkan kursi permaisuri. Karena tidak ada wanita yang kuinginkan untuk duduk di sana." /SoonHoon/ Kingdom!au, Warn!BL
1. Chapter 1: Chameleon

**Title** : Sun Bathing

**Genre** : Romance, Kingdom!au, BxB

**Rating** : NC 21+

**Length** : 4 Chapters

**Cast** : Kwon Soonyoung (_king_), Lee Jihoon

**[DISCLAIMER]**

Seluruh cast di fanfiksi ini benar-benar ada dan sejujurnya melanggar aturan FFN. Namun Pitik tetap menggunakan namanya sebagai bahan imajinasi. Alur cerita memang milik Pitik, namun karakter mereka sesungguhnya adalah milik mereka sendiri. Maafkan Pitik, FictionPress!

**Chapter 1: Chameleon**

Terlahir dalam keluarga miskin bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa kau syukuri. Apalagi jika kau berada di masa lampau. Keluarga miskin menempati kasta rendah, gologan yang tidak pantas mengharapkan keadilan.

Keluarga Lee adalah salah satu di antaranya. Mereka terdiri dari tiga anggota: ayah, ibu, dan seorang putra. Sang ayah pergi meladang setiap pagi hingga petang, ibu mengurus rumah, sedangkan sang putra, Jihoon, membantu keduanya. Ia mengantarkan makan siang ke ladang juga membantu ibunya mengerjakan tugas-tugas berat seperti mengangkat timbaan air sumur.

Namun lupakan rutinitas itu sekarang, semuanya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat ketika putra mahkota dipaksa naik tahta. Usianya memang telah menginjak dua puluh tahun, namun perangainya tidak dapat diandalkan. Semasa ayahnya bertahta, ia senang berkeliaran di luar istana dan singgah di rumah bordir. Tidak jarang pengawal istana memergokinya. Yang mulia ratu, ibunya sudah sering memperingati, namun sang anak tetap saja bebal.

Kemalangan menimpa diri seorang Jihoon ketika desa mereka mengalami kekeringan hebat. Saat seharusnya pihak istana membantu mereka, namun rakyat malah terbengkalai. Satu-satunya cara untuk mendapatkan uang adalah menyerahkan seorang wanita ke istana. Bukan sebagai selir atau dayang, namun pelampiasan nafsu sang raja.

Tentu tidak ada keluarga yang rela. Mereka tidak akan mau anak mereka disia-siakan walaupun oleh tangan seseorang yang paling berkuasa di negeri itu.

Keluarga Lee seharusnya tidak perlu merasakan hal itu karena anak mereka adalah seorang pria. Namun sebuah keadaan mendesak, membuat mereka terpaksa merelakan anaknya. Lee Jihoon, nasib malang menuntunnya untuk berpakaian wanita dan pergi ke istana bersama gadis-gadis lain.

Jihoon tahu sangat berat bagi ibunya untuk merelakan anak semata wayang, namun yang terpenting baginya saat itu adalah nasib kedua orangtuanya. Bila ia menjual diri ke istana, setidaknya mereka berdua memiliki jatah beras yang cukup untuk hari-hari berikutnya.

Walaupun Jihoon sadar betul, penyamarannya ini memiliki resiko terbongkar yang amat tinggi. Pria dan wanita memiliki perbedaan tubuh yang amat spesifik. Bila ia nekat dan lolos hingga masuk dalam paviliun raja, nyawanya tidak akan selamat.

Dengan berat hati, laki-laki itu membuang rasa malu dan takutnya.

Pergi menuju neraka.

.

.

.

"Yang mulia—_akh,_" rintih seorang gadis yang baru saja masuk ke dalam paviliun raja.

Norma dan etika dengan mudah luntur di dalam sana, bersama dengan desahan dan gerakan yang brutal.

"Kau sudah lelah?" tanya sang raja dengan nada mengancam.

Gadis yang baru saja ternodai itu menggeleng cepat. Pria di hadapannya ini masih menghujam kemaluannya. Terus menerus, membuatnya teramat lelah.

Ini kali pertamanya. Dan seseorang merenggutnya dengan kasar. Terlebih lagi, orang itu bukanlah sosok yang ia cintai.

Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang adalah mendesah. Hanya itu. Meronta hanya akan membuat dirinya dipenggal selepas keluar dari paviliun ini.

"Senang bisa melucuti keperawananmu," bisik sang raja di telinga gadis itu.

Ia merasa terhina. Titik terhina yang pernah ia dapat selama hidup. Gadis itu adalah seorang anak bangsawan. Namun ayahnya dengan tega menyerahkannya demi jabatan penasehat kerajaan.

_Ironis._

Sang raja berhenti mengguncang area selatannya, beralih mencumbu puncak dadanya. Sekujur tubuhnya menegang karena rangsang itu. Walaupun situasinya sangat tidak menguntungkan, jamahan pada tubuh tetap memiliki kenikmatan tersendiri.

Ia hanya tidak berharap seseorang dengan kedudukan raja yang melakukannya. Terlebih lagi, ia adalah wanita yang ke sekian. Ada ratusan wanita yang pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya.

Tubuhnya tidak istimewa, itu kesimpulannya. Hanya bahan pelampiasan layaknya pelacur di rumah bordir. Gadis itu benci perasaan ini.

"H-hentikan, yang mulia," ronta sang gadis, membuat sang raja justru menggigit area sensitifnya dengan keras.

Gadis itu memekik kesakitan. Namun tanpa belas kasihan, sang raja malah menimpa tubuhnya, membuat kepala gadis itu membentur lantai kamar. Sekali lagi ia mengaduh, namun tidak ada yang peduli.

Tidak juga pria yang mengukungnya saat ini.

"Kau tahu apa akibat menolak raja?" bisik pria itu ditelinganya.

Sang gadis dapat merasakan gigitan di tulang rawannya, juga saliva yang tertinggal di area pipinya karena ciuman basah.

"Kau—"

Sang raja menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir gadis itu, memberikan ciuman terakhir.

Mungkin terakhir dalam hidup gadis itu.

"—dipenggal."

.

.

.

Jihoon berdiri dalam barisan, mengantri untuk memasuki istana. Ada sekiranya sepuluh gadis yang berada di sana. Didandani dengan cantik, serta mengenakan pakaian sutera yang mahal. Jihoon tidak memilikinya. Namun seorang dayang menahannya dan memberikan sebuah kotak.

"Pakailah pakaian ini! Jangan sampai ada yang melihatmu berganti pakaian! Hanya raja yang boleh melihat tubuhmu. Lalu pergilah ke paviliun tetua dayang," pesannya.

Lelaki yang tengah menyamar itu mengangguk patuh. Ia berjalan cepat sambil memeluk kotak berisikan pakaian wanita itu di depan dadanya. Jihoon menengok ke kanan dan kiri, mencari sebuah tempat yang cukup tersembunyi untuk berganti pakaian.

Ada banyak pengawal yang hilir mudik, begitu juga para dayang. Jihoon terus menunduk ketika berpapasan dengan mereka. Tapi kedua matanya masih awas mencari.

Untungnya bola lampu imajiner menyala di atas kepalanya. Ada sebuah gudang sempit di sebelah dapur. Ia bisa menggunakan tempat itu untuk berganti pakaian. Namun langkahnya berhenti di depan pintu gudang. Ada suara-suara aneh yang muncul dari dalam. Rasa penasaran menuntun lelaki itu untuk mengintip dari celah dinding.

"Ku kira para dayang adalah wanita raja. Siapa yang menyetubuhimu sebelum aku, _hum_?" bentak seorang pria di dalam sana.

Jihoon menelan ludahnya kasar. Dari dua kalimat itu, sudah jelas apa status kedua orang di dalam. Mereka adalah raja dan seorang dayangnya.

"Ampuni hamba, yang mulia," mohon dayang.

"Aku tidak ingin seorang hina menjadi dayang di istanaku. Esok pagi, kepalamu akan dipenggal bersama anak bangsawan itu," tegas sang raja.

Telapak tangan Jihoon basah oleh keringat.

Pintu gudang itu dibuka dengan keras, membuat lelaki itu sontak minggir, memberi jalan pada sang raja. Ia lantas membungkuk rendah ketika sang raja lewat.

Pria itu tidak langsung pergi ketika berpapasan dengan Jihoon. Ia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan menatap lelaki berpakaian wanita itu penuh arti.

"Perlihatkan wajahmu!" perintahnya.

Jihoon langsung berdiri tegap, menatap luruh ke arah sang raja sesuai perintah. Sebagai seorang lelaki seharusnya ia baik-baik saja. Nyatanya, kedua kakinya gemetar sekarang. Ia bahkan menahan nafasnya saat tatapan mereka bertemu.

Raut sang raja tampak sangat mengintimidasi. Poin utamanya terletak pada sepasang mata yang selalu meneliti tajam.

"Apa kau mendengar perkataanku di dalam tadi?" tanya sang raja, tidak dengan nada bentakan seperti tadi, kali ini lebih ramah.

Tapi Jihoon tidak yakin pria di hadapannya akan seramah itu setelah ini.

"Aku sangat kecewa hari ini," keluhnya sambil melirik jalanan istana yang sepi. Tidak ada pengawal yang berjaga di belakangnya. Desas desus mengatakan bahwa raja tidak akan berjalan bersama pengawalnya bila menghampiri seorang wanita. Karena kegiatannya bersama wanita itu adalah privasi. Ia tidak ingin menjadi bahan konsumsi pengawal-pengawalnya.

Setelah kalimat keluhan itu, Jihoon lantas menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak menjawab apapun, hanya menunduk. Bibirnya terlalu gemetar untuk melontarkan kata.

"Malam ini, datanglah ke paviliun tengah," mutlaknya lantas mengangkat dagu lelaki itu.

Jihoon terpaksa harus bertemu dengan tatapan penuh intimidasi itu lagi. Baru kali ini ia merasa amat takut.

Tentu saja. Penyamarannya akan segera terungkap malam ini dan besok pagi akan menjadi hari kematiannya bersama dua wanita raja sebutkan tadi.

Sekilas ia melirik dayang yang masih meringkuk di dalam gudang. Pakaian magenta-biru yang dikenakannya sudah tidak beraturan.

"Hibur aku."

.

.

.

Mimpi buruk akan dimulai dari malam ini— bukan, Jihoon tidak akan mungkin sempat bermimpi karena ia akan segera mendekam di penjara segera setelah keluar dari paviliun tengah.

"Kau gadis yang diminta raja tadi siang?" tanya seorang pengawal yang berjaga di gerbang area paviliun.

Jihoon mengangguk pelan, walaupun sebenarnya apa yang ia setujui tidaklah benar.

"Yang mulia telah menunggu Anda di dalam," balas pengawal itu.

Jihoon menunduk hormat sambil melangkah masuk. Ia hanya sendiri saat berjalan menuju pintu paviliun. Hanya sang raja yang ada di dalam sana dan itu akan membuat suasananya semakin tegang.

Ia akan segera diusir setelah raja mengetahui dirinya adalah seorang laki-laki.

"Kau mempermainkanku?" Sebuah pertanyaan langsung menyambut kedatangan Jihoon.

Pria dengan pandangan mengintimidasi tadi siang tengah berdiri di tengah ruangan.

Jihoon memberanikan diri untuk mendongak, membalas pernyataan itu dengan kuluman pada bibir sendiri. Ia sangat gugup. Ia sangat takut akan mati besok.

Lelaki berpakaian wanita itu langsung membungkuk hormat di lantai, memohon kemurahan hati raja negeri itu. Jihoon tidak bisa berkata-kata. Ia terlalu takut untuk bicara.

Namun sang raja tidak akan semudah itu memberikan kemurahan hati.

Pria itu berjalan dan berhenti tepat di depan Lee Jihoon. Kemudian ia menarik tali jubahnya, membiarkannya tersibak begitu saja.

"Bangun dan tanggalkan pakaianmu," perintahnya.

Jihoon mendongak, menatap pemandangan tidak senonoh di hadapannya. Dua orang pria telanjang bersamaan seharusnya bukan sesuatu yang aneh.

Namun lupakan pernyataan itu dalam situasi ini. Jihoon mendadak malu membuka setelan wanita yang membalut tubuhnya. Nafasnya sendiri memburu. Membuka pakaian sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Ia meremas tali atasannya kuat-kuat sementara sang raja masih menatapnya tajam.

Rautnya tampak sangat sadis. Jihoon bisa merasakan itu walaupun ia tidak melakukan apapun saat ini. Pria itu hanya berdiri menatapnya. Ia sama sekali belum menyentuhnya.

Beberapa detik berlalu dalam keheningan. Cengkraman Jihoon pada tali atasannya masih sama kuatnya. Kedua kakinya semakin gemetar ketika ia mencoba berdiri dari posisinya. Rasanya hampir tidak mungkin menolak permintaan yang terdengar absolut barusan. Namun harga dirinya sebagai lelaki menolak dengan tegas.

"Aku tahu kau bukan seorang gadis. Lakukan perintahku!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

**Peringatan: Ini bukan mpreg, ya.**


	2. Chapter 2: Wonder

**Title** : Sun Bathing

**Genre** : Romance, Kingdom!au, BxB

**Rating** : NC 21+

**Length** : 4 Chapters

**Cast** : Kwon Soonyoung (_king_), Lee Jihoon

**[DISCLAIMER]**

Seluruh cast di fanfiksi ini benar-benar ada dan sejujurnya melanggar aturan FFN. Namun Pitik tetap menggunakan namanya sebagai bahan imajinasi. Alur cerita memang milik Pitik, namun karakter mereka sesungguhnya adalah milik mereka sendiri. Maafkan Pitik, FictionPress!

**Chapter 2: Wonder**

Malam yang seharusnya dingin dan menusuk tulang justru menjadi panas dan penuh gairah. Jihoon tengah terduduk di lantai, surai kelamnya dijambaki terus menerus. Kedua tangannya menempel pada lantai dan berkeringat hebat. Mulutnya tengah sibuk mengulum kejantanan milik sang raja, menghibur perasaan kecewa yang bersarang di hati pria itu.

Rahangnya kram.

Sekitar bibirnya juga basah oleh cairan.

Jihoon memang merasa beruntung karena raja dengan murah hati menunda hukuman matinya. Namun sebagai gantinya, pria itu membuatnya menjadi sangat murahan.

Juga kehilangan jati diri sebagai seorang lelaki karena menjadi seorang submisif malam ini.

"Kalau kau berani menginjakkan kaki di paviliun ini, sebaiknya kau memiliki sesuatu yang menarik untuk kujelajahi," cetusnya di sela-sela kuluman yang dilakukan Jihoon.

Pria itu sekarang tengah duduk di atas meja sambil membuka tungkainya lebar-lebar, membiarkan lelaki desa itu mengurangi beban pikirannya. Bila dirasa kurang memuaskan, maka surainya akan menjadi korban.

Jihoon merasa sangat pusing sekarang.

Segera setelah sang raja menarik barangnya dari mulut Jihoon, ia terbatuk. Sebagian cairan yang keluar dari sana tertelan ke kerongkongannya.

Lelaki itu membuang nafas kesal. Ia merasa hina menelan benda asing yang tidak bisa disebut makanan itu. Seratus kali lebih baik menghabiskan bermangkuk-mangkuk makanan basi dan sakit perut daripada harus menelan cairan itu.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa sang raja sudah berada di belakangnya, memeluknya dari belakang. Jihoon merasa amat geli ketika pria itu menjelajahi permukaan bahu hingga lehernya. Tentunya tidak dengan jemari.

Bibir. Organ laknat itu seharusnya terasa menyenangkan. Masalahnya hanya terletak pada situasi.

Bila saja Jihoon seorang wanita.

Bila juga Jihoon seorang permaisuri— setidaknya selir. Perlakuan ini akan terasa sah dan benar.

Sayang, keduanya tidak terpenuhi.

Jihoon tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Bahkan saat sang raja menyentuh kejantanannya, simbol tersisa yang menunjukkan bahwa ia masih pria sejati.

Lelaki itu menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat saat jemari sang raja melingkari organ lunaknya, memberikan remasan pelan di sana. Sebelah tangannya mencengkram pundak kiri Jihoon. Dan bibirnya masih melakukan penjelajahan di permukaan kulitnya, memberikan bekas keunguan di sana.

Tercetak jelas pada kulitnya.

"Aku penasaran bagaimana rasa tubuh laki-laki," bisik sang raja.

Jihoon jelas paham pria di belakangnya itu mengalami gangguan jiwa. Ia bahkan tidak memandang siapa yang ia ajak untuk berhubungan.

Mereka sama-sama pria. Ini jelas melanggar norma.

Juga kodrat.

"Biasanya kita selalu menjadi yang dominan. Bukan begitu?"

.

.

.

Bagi seorang ayah, seharusnya ini menjadi hari yang paling menyedihkan. Putri satu-satunya akan meregang nyawa.

Namun kurungannya sekarang amat sepi.

Wanita itu tengah meringkuk dengan pakaian putih narapidana. Surainya amat berantakan. Pergantian hari yang amat dingin itu dihabiskan dengan alas jerami.

Sesungguhnya ia amat kedinginan. Anak bangsawan terbiasa tidur beralaskan kasur dan menggunakan selimut tebal untuk menutupi sekujur tubuhnya.

Namun ia tidak bisa menikmati hal itu sekarang. Pakaian yang dikenakannya sekalipun tetap tidak bisa melindungi tubuhnya dari suhu rendah.

Bibirnya gemetar hebat sembari membayangkan pedang tajam yang akan menebas lehernya selepas matahari terbit. Sedetik kemudian ia terkekeh mengingat pelecehan total yang dilakukan sang raja dalam paviliunnya.

Tubuhnya sudah benar-benar kotor. Entah sudah berapa banyak benih yang bersarang di area vitalnya, apakah benih itu akan tumbuh dan membuahi itu merasa gila hanya dengan memikirkannya.

Dengan sepenuh hati, ia sangat membenci sang raja. Juga ayahnya yang dengan tega menjual putrinya demi kursi penasehat kerajaan.

_Sialan._

.

.

.

Pagi itu, halaman istana mendadak amat riuh. Banyak rakyat yang berteriak di sana, memohon pembebasan bagi anak bangsawan yang akan dihukum penggal. Wanita yang sekarang tengah meringkuk di dalam kurungan itu memang terkenal cukup baik dan bijak. Seharusnya berpeluang besar untuk bersanding dengan raja dan menduduki kursi permaisuri.

Tapi hati kejam pemimpin negeri itu memilih untuk membuat kursi itu tetap kosong. Dan melenyapkan sang wanita hari itu juga.

Satu-satunya harapan yang tersisa adalah demonstrasi.

Halaman istana menjadi sarana untuk melakukannya. Rakyat bisa berdiri di sana, di tengah terik matahari untuk menunjukkan kesungguhan mereka. Niscaya permohonan mereka akan terkabul karena simpati raja.

Tampaknya tidak ada harapan tersisa untuk raja yang satu ini. Karena sampai matahari berada di atas kepala pun, mereka dibiarkan berteriak marah. Beberapa jatuh pingsan karena kepanasan juga kelaparan.

Kabar itu sampai ke dalam istana dan menimbulkan keresahan bagi para menteri.

Termasuk juga sang ayah.

"Yang mulia, izinkan hamba memberikan saran agar kerumunan rakyat berhenti berteriak di halaman istana," ujar menteri ritual.

Sang raja mengangguk, menyuruh pria paruh baya itu mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Yang mulia boleh memenggal kepala dayang itu saat ini juga. Namun tolong tunda pemenggalan Nona Choi sampai rakyat berhenti protes."

Menteri ritual melirik ekspresi raja sekilas. Alih-alih murka karena usulannya, ia malah mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Seperti sedang menimbang-nimbang usulan yang diberikannya.

Seluruh menteri dalam ruangan itu tertegun, tak terkecuali penasehat kerajaan. Biasanya raja mereka hanya bisa dibujuk dengan iming-iming perawan. Namun kali ini, ia langsung menunjukkan ekspresi setuju tanpa jaminan apapun.

"Aku menerima usulanmu. Umumkan pada hakim istana!" titahnya sebelum pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

Sejak malam itu, ada sebuah kamar yang terisi di paviliun raja. Hanya pelayan di sana yang tahu siapa yang berada di sana dan mengapa ia tinggal di sana.

_Ini gila. _Begitulah pandangan seluruh pelayan terhadap keputusan sang raja.

Jihoon juga merutuki kegilaan ini karena ia yang menjadi obyeknya, seseorang yang tinggal di kamar itu. Hidupnya jauh lebih mudah dibanding ketika bersama kedua orangtuanya.

Ia tidak perlu mengangkut air timbaan atau berjalan jauh ke ladang ayahnya. Ia hanya perlu diam di lezat akan diantar ke dalam kamar itu secara teratur. Tersedia beberapa potong pakaian mahal di lemari. Juga air hangat setiap kali ia perlu membersihkan tubuh.

Alasan mengapa ia ditempatkan di sinilah yang membuat seluruh pelayan melayangkan tatapan aneh sekaligus kasihan kepadanya.

Lelaki itu menjadi kelinci percobaan.

Tubuhnya tidak seperti laki-laki kebanyakan. Jihoon memang kuat. Ia biasa melakukan pekerjaan kasar seperti mengangkat barang-barang berat. Namun posturnya jauh lebih kecil. Antara nutrisi atau gen yang mengalir dalam tubuh yang membuatnya menerima nasib ini. Sang raja jauh lebih berkuasa darinya berdasarkan ukuran. Terkadang itu membuat nyalinya ikut menyusut.

Tugasnya adalah menunggu sang raja, menunggu percobaan-percobaan apa lagi yang dilakukan ketika gangguan kejiwaan itu hinggap di benaknya. Sejak malam itu, sang raja tidak lagi memanggil gadis-gadis dari seluruh penjuru negeri. Ia singgah di sana, di dalam tubuh lelaki itu.

"Aku menyukai aroma tubuhmu," pujinya ketika berada di atas Jihoon.

Lelaki itu tidak habis pikir mengapa nasibnya semalang ini.

Ketika sang raja menusuk celah di belakang tubuhnya dengan benda tumpul, Jihoon memekik dalam diam. Tubuhnya menegang hebat saat pria itu menghujamnya semakin dalam.

_Perih._

Sangat perih.

"Mereka merawat tubuhmu dengan sangat baik," bisik sang raja lagi kemudian menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Jihoon dengan lidah.

Jihoon hanya mengigit bibirnya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan desahan serendah apapun lolos. Juga segala umpatan yang terlintas dibenaknya. Apapun yang akan pria itu lakukan, ia akan tetap diam dan menerimanya. Menangis bila kesakitan.

Beberapa menit penuh dengan rasa perih, sang raja menarik miliknya dari dalam tubuh Jihoon. Lelaki itu bisa bernafas lega sekarang. Ia berhenti melebarkan kedua kakinya. Perlahan ia meringkuk dan berusaha melindungi tubuh polosnya.

Dunia ini begitu kejam, bahkan tidak memandang kodratnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3: Voice

**Title** : Sun Bathing

**Genre** : Romance, Kingdom!au, BxB

**Rating** : NC 21+

**Length** : 4 Chapters

**Cast** : Kwon Soonyoung (_king_), Lee Jihoon

**[DISCLAIMER]**

Seluruh cast di fanfiksi ini benar-benar ada dan sejujurnya melanggar aturan FFN. Namun Pitik tetap menggunakan namanya sebagai bahan imajinasi. Alur cerita memang milik Pitik, namun karakter mereka sesungguhnya adalah milik mereka sendiri. Maafkan Pitik, FictionPress!

**Chapter 3: Voice**

Suatu malam yang dingin, sang raja baru saja kembali dari pemeriksaan petisi rakyat. Belakangan ini semuanya berangsur membaik karena perubahan 1ka nad suasana hati penguasa negeri itu.

Raja mendengar usulan demi usulan para menteri. Tentang bagaimana mengatasi kekeringan serta mendistribusikan bantuan beras serta sayur 1ka n ke daerah miskin. Satu persatu masalah negera teratasi.

Tidak ada lagi bermain wanita di paviliun tengah. Bahkan seluruh gadis yang sempat ditarik, dibebaskan begitu saja.

Hanya seorang laki-laki yang masih ditahan di sana. Masih berstatus sebagai kelinci percobaan dan pelipur nafsu sang raja.

Malam itu, raja memutuskan untuk berendam dalam air hangat. Bukan air hangat biasa. Para pelayan mencampurkan wewangian ke dalam bak untuk menciptakan efek tenang. Kegiatan berendam kali itu tidak seperti berendam yang biasa ia lakukan. Kelinci percobaan yang ditahannya ikut menemaninya, masuk ke dalam bak yang sama dengannya.

Mereka duduk berseberangan.

Sementara sang raja masih mengenakan sehelai jubah tipis, lelaki itu tidak mengenakan apapun. Ia menunduk malu, juga tidak berkomentar apapun.

Sang raja menelusuri fiturnya. Surai legam Jihoon dibiarkan panjang, dijalin dengan indahnya. Wajahnya lebih 2ka nada dibanding saat pertama mereka bertemu. Para pelayan pasti memulas pipinya hingga rona merah membingkai kedua pipinya. Dia tampak cantik, seakan kodrat dominan memudar dalam dirinya.

"Aku ingin mendengar suaramu," ungkap sang raja. Jihoon memang menolak untuk mengeluarkan suara saat bersama sang raja. Tidak sekalipun itu hanya berupa desah.

"Apa kau sangat takut padaku?"

Jihoon tersentak. Namun ia masih berada dalam posisi awal, duduk dengan menundukkan kepala.

"Perlihatkan wajahmu!"

Lelaki itu perlahan mendongak, membiarkan tatapan takutnya bertemu dengan milik sang raja.

"Bisakah kau mengabulkan permintaanku?"

Jihoon terdiam. Bibirnya memang terbuka sedikit, namun tidak ada suara yang keluar.

"Kau takut," simpul sang raja.

Jihoon baru saja menolak perintah, namun ia tidak marah. Pria itu malah menyuruhnya mendekat, duduk membelakanginya. Raja sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya saat mempersiapkan penyatuan.

Lelaki itu meringis saat celahnya dipaksa untuk terbuka lebar dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat di dalam air. Saat Jihoon berusaha untuk bertahan dalam posisi itu, sang raja malah memeluknya. Kali ini pelukannya terasa hangat.

Jemari sang raja turun menyusuri dadanya dan meraih kedua tangan Jihoon yang sedang mengepal erat. Ia melepaskan kepalan itu dan menggamitnya, mengelus-elus buku jari Jihoon seolah sedang menenangkannya.

Jihoon tidak percaya maksud itu. Tubuhnya masih sangat tegang. Sang raja melancarkan sebuah cumbuan ke area leher lelakinya, menyesapnya beberapa kali hingga warna kemerahan tercetak di sana.

Perlahan ketegangan tidak lagi berangsur menghilang. Sang raja melepaskan gamitannya 3ka nada3 meraih dagu lelaki itu. Ia mencium bibirnya, mendesaknya agak dalam. Begitu Jihoon membukakan jalan, keduanya bertaut, mencicipi satu sama lain.

Alih-alih murka karena kelinci percobaannya bersikap lancang, sang raja membiarkannya membalas. Ia ingin mendengar suara lelaki itu. Dan langkah pertama yang harus ia lakukan adalah mengusir ketakutan yang dirasakannya.

Setelah beberapa saat bertaut, sang raja menarik bibirnya. Tubuh mereka masih saling bertaut di bawah, sementara itu jemari nakal raja melingkar pada milik Jihoon yang masih bebas. Pria itu mengelus pucuknya, juga memberikan beberapa remasan lembut.

Jihoon menggigit bibirnya lagi, menahan suara desah yang seharusnya sudah keluar banyak kali. Ia tidak peduli bila bibirnya akan lecet dan berdarah karenanya. Lelaki itu tetap bersikeras.

Sang raja yang sudah tidak tahan lagi berbisik di telinganya, "Aku tidak ingin bibirmu terluka." Satu tangannya yang masih bebas meraih puncak dadanya dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Jangan menahannya," bisik sang raja lagi.

Bagian selatan Jihoon tiba-tiba merasa terdesak. Sepertinya kejantanan sang raja baru saja mengeluarkan cairan dalam celah sempitnya.

"Yang mulia— _hh,_" Sebuah desahan, pertahanannya baru saja runtuh.

"Biarkan aku mendengarnya lagi," pinta sang raja, menghujam celahnya semakin dalam setelah melonggarkannya sejenak.

Jihoon memekik tertahan. Ia merasakan perih di sekitar celahnya. Beruntung air di dalam bak membuatnya tidak begitu parah. Baru saja Jihoon akan menggigit bibirnya, namun tertahan karena sang raja meraih bibirnya dan membiarkannya terbuka.

"Jangan melukai bibirmu," ucapnya kemudian mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di pundak Jihoon, "Bicaralah."

Perlahan sang raja mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam tubuh Jihoon. Sebuah helaan nafas lolos dari bibir Jihoon setelah penyatuan tubuh mereka terlepas. Namun semua itu belum cukup bagi sang raja. Ia ingin mendengar lebih daripada itu.

Sang raja menyuruh Jihoon duduk di pinggiran bak sementara ia bertopang dagu di atas pahanya. "Siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

Di balik ketakutan yang dirasakan Jihoon, terselip perasaaan tersanjung karena ini kali pertama sang raja menanyakan nama pemuas hasratnya. Dirinya yang pertama dari sekian wanita yang pernah mendesah di bawah sang raja.

"Lee Jihoon," balas lelaki itu pelan.

Sang raja mendongak sambil tersenyum. Ia merasa puas dapat mendengar tiga suku kata barusan, nama sosok yang setia menjadi kelinci percobaannya.

"Mengapa kau menyamar menjadi seorang wanita dan datang ke paviliunku?"

Setelah menjawab pertanyaan pertama, Jihoon rasa akan baik-baik saja untuk bercerita panjang lebar pada sosok yang ia takuti selama ini.

"Aku menjual diri demi orangtuaku. Dan yang mulia—_hh,_" Jihoon berhenti berkata-kata saat sang raja menyentuh area privasinya.

"Ceritakan padaku," perintahnya sambil menatap kagum kepemilikan lelaki itu.

"Yang mulia menyuruhku datang—_hh_," sekali lagi Jihoon menghentikan penjelasannya karena sang raja baru saja mengulum miliknya. Ia tidak bisa bicara dengan benar dalam situasi seperti ini 4ka nada4 melenguh panjang.

Sang raja berhenti melakukan kegiatannya ketika Jihoon tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun lagi. Ia mendongak ke atas dan menatap lelakinya itu, "Kau harus mulai terbiasa."

"Tolong jangan penggal kepalaku," mohon Jihoon, pipinya bersemu lebih merah dari sebelumnya.

Sang raja terkekeh pelan, "Jangan bercanda."

Tanpa aba-aba sang raja kembali mengulumnya, kali ini memainkannya bak setangkai manisan. Jihoon tidak mungkin menjambak surai raja negeri ini. Jadi ia hanya mengepalkan kedua tangannya di samping dan bertahan untuk duduk di sana. Beberapa kali desahan lolos dari bibirnya.

Terakhir, sang raja sempat mendengar panggilan yang membuatnya semakin gila, "Yang mulia, a-aku tidak bisa menahannya."

Milik Jihoon mengeluarkan cairan putih yang membasahi sekitar bibir sang raja. Pria itu berhenti mengulumnya dan memandangi entitas yang tengah duduk di pinggir bak mandi itu penuh kekaguman.

Jihoon bergerak mundur. Rasa takut dengan cepat menghinggapinya. Namun sang raja mengejarnya. Ia memanjat naik dan mengurung lelaki itu di antara dinding kamar mandi dan tubuhnya. Sekali lagi, sang raja menyergap bibirnya, menciptakan tautan yang dalam di antara mereka.

Nafas keduanya terengah begitu ciuman itu terhenti, "Kau hanya perlu— _hh, _melayaniku. Aku tidak akan memenggalmu selama kau patuh."

Jihoon mengangguk perlahan. Kilatan takut di matanya memang masih ada, namun tidak sepekat saat pertama mereka bertemu. Lelaki itu hanya perlu patuh. Tidak 5ka nada pemenggalan bila ia menuruti semua permintaan sang raja.

.

.

.

Setelah penundaan kematiannya, Nona Choi masih mendekam di dalam kurungan, melewati musim gugur dan salju dalam balutan pakaian tipis dan selimut jerami yang kotor. Ia tak bisa tidur. Tidak pernah bisa memejamkan kedua matanya dengan tenang.

Sudah berbulan-bulan semenjak ia dijatuhi hukuman mati. Sejak itu juga ia terus mendekam di dalam penjara. Kedua maniknya menatap kosong lantai kurungan. Beberapa kali prajurit lewat di depan selnya namun ia tidak berubah pada posisinya.

Wanita itu mengalihkan tatapannya pada perutnya, bagian tubuhnya yang semakin membesar.

Sebuah fakta, ia memang tengah mengandung di dalam masa kurungannya. Mengandung anak dari sosok yang menjatuhinya hukuman mati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

**Makasih otomega13 dan VinThalia karena sudah **_**review **_**hehe**

**Besok udah **_**chapter **_**terakhir **


	4. Chapter 4: Descendant

**Title** : Sun Bathing

**Genre** : Romance, Kingdom!au, BxB

**Rating** : NC 21+

**Length** : 4 Chapters

**Cast** : Kwon Soonyoung (_king_), Lee Jihoon

**[DISCLAIMER]**

Seluruh cast di fanfiksi ini benar-benar ada dan sejujurnya melanggar aturan FFN. Namun Pitik tetap menggunakan namanya sebagai bahan imajinasi. Alur cerita memang milik Pitik, namun karakter mereka sesungguhnya adalah milik mereka sendiri. Maafkan Pitik, FictionPress!

**Chapter 4: Descendant**

Sebuah hari di musim panas, penjara tampak sangat repot kala itu. Seorang tahanan baru saja melahirkan seorang bayi.

Tahanan itu adalah seorang anak bangsawan, pejabat kepercayaan raja. Maka tabib dan dayang berbondong-bondong membantu kelahirannya. Anak itu harus selamat.

Sang ibu yang baru saja melahirkan sekarang dibawa ke rumah orangtuanya di luar istana, menjadi tahanan rumah. Gerbang kediamannya dijaga oleh beberapa prajurit sementara ia memulihkan kesehatan.

Bayinya juga ditempatkan di rumah itu, dirawat oleh sang tabib.

Kelahiran ini membawa berkah bagi seluruh negeri karena seluruh rakyat tahu siapa ayahnya. Mereka juga telah menganggap Nona Choi, sang anak bangsawan, sebagai ratu mereka. Walaupun wanita itu dan raja belum resmi menikah dan anak yang dilahirkan terhitung tidak sah, seluruh rakyat di negeri itu sudah menganggapnya sebagai pangeran.

Mereka lelah menunggu hingga kursi permaisuri terisi dan beralih membaca realitanya. Gadis di seluruh negeri adalah milik raja kala itu dan Nona Choi hampir dipenggal karena menolak perintah saat berada di paviliun tengah.

Lalu wanita itu dijebloskan ke dalam penjara dan hamil serta memiliki anak laki-laki. seorang putra mahkota.

.

.

.

"Jihoon," panggil sang raja di tengah kegiatan mereka.

Malam itu, raja kembali singgah di kamar lelakinya, kelinci percobaannya. Entah apakah Lee Jihoon masih bisa disebut kelinci percobaan. Eksperimen yang dilakukan oleh raja sepertinya telah berubah menjadi kebiasaan.

"Y-yang mulia," gagap lelaki itu terengah. Ia berada di bawah sekarang, menerima sebuah siksaan yang candu.

Kegiatan mereka terjadi hampir setiap malam, ketika raja memiliki waktu istirahat yang cukup. Pria itu sebenarnya sedang menguras tenaganya di kamar itu, membuat dirinya semakin lelah alih-alih mengumpulkan energi.

Tapi ia lebih memprioritaskan suasana hati. Bila pria itu merasa senang, maka ia merasa tidak perlu istirahat. Kesenangan itu ia dapatkan saat bersama Jihoon, saat jemarinya menjamah tubuh yang hanya milik dirinya seorang.

"Aku sangat frustasi hari ini," keluhnya sembari melepaskan penyatuan tubuh mereka.

Sang raja di hadapan Jihoon, menatap kedua matanya sayu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" balas lelaki itu, jauh lebih berani dibanding sebelumnya.

Sang raja terdiam sejenak. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain, berhenti pada milik Jihoon yang terpampang jelas tanpa sehelai benang pun.

"Aku ingin desahanmu," pinta sang raja.

Jihoon mengangguk pelan dan membiarkan raja berada di atas, memanjakan area sensitifnya. Terakhir, ia mengulum bagian selatan Jihoon. Lelaki itu mendesah berulang kali, melampiaskan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan sekaligus mengabulkan permintaan sang raja.

Setelah keduanya merasa puas, sang raja kembali berbaring di sebelahnya, membiarkan Jihoon bersandar pada lengannya.

"Aku ingin tetap mengosongkan kursi permaisuri," ujar sang raja sambil mengelus lekuk tubuh lelakinya.

Jihoon tidak membalasnya dengan kata-kata, ia hanya memberikan tatapan penuh tanya pada sang raja, menyuruhnya untuk lanjut bicara.

"Tidak ada wanita yang kuinginkan untuk duduk di sana," bisiknya rendah.

Jihoon mengerjap pelan. Ia tetap terlihat tenang walaupun pikirannya sedang bergejolak. Sebagai seorang lelaki, sangat bodoh bila ia mengharapkan kursi permaisuri. Namun sebagai seseorang yang dikunjungi raja setiap malam, ia sangat menginginkannya.

Hal paling bodoh yang baru disadarinya sekarang adalah bahwa dirinya seorang lelaki sama seperti sang raja. Tidak memiliki rahim dan tidak bisa melahirkan keturunan.

Semua yang berkecamuk di benaknya malah akhirnya membuat Jihoon urung bicara. Jihoon hanya menatap sang raja, hanya menerima semua sentuhan yang dilakukan pria itu.

Karena ia bisa saja mati, tergantung keadaan mental sang dominan.

.

.

.

Pertemuan menteri pagi itu berakhir tegang. Sang raja melempar semua petisi yang diajukan rakyat tentang pengangkatan Nona Choi sebagai ratu dan anaknya yang baru lahir sebagai pangeran.

Semua menteri tentu saja menyetujui petisi itu karena raja sendiri juga belum memiliki seorang pendamping hidup, calon ratu negeri ini.

"Kita langsung mendapatkan dua, seorang ratu dan pangeran," ketus menteri pertahanan, "Apa yang salah? Yang mulia sendiri juga yang membuat bayi itu ada."

Penasehat kerajaan menatapnya tajam.

"Kita tidak bisa membuat suasana hati yang mulia memburuk lagi. Akhir-akhir ini semuanya sudah cukup damai dengan persetujuannya. Bahkan raja juga ikut mengunjungi rakyat beberapa hari yang lalu," lerai menteri ritual.

"Masalahnya sekarang, kita semua, negeri ini membutuhkan seorang penerus. Bukankah Nona Choi itu anakmu?" singgung menteri pertahanan pada penasehat kerajaan.

"Itu sudah keputusan yang mulia." balas penasehat kerajaan lalu berjalan lebih cepat.

"Aku harap ada yang berjemur di halaman istana untuk memperjuangkan petisi ini," tutup menteri ritual kemudian menyusul sang penasehat.

Mereka menyusuri jalan melewati paviliun tengah, tempat seorang lelaki tahanan berdiam diri. Lelaki itu mendengar mereka dan langsung mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan itu.

Sang raja harus segera menikah.

Dengan ibu dari sang bayi yang pernah dibuat pada masa kelam hidupnya.

.

.

.

Sang raja kini tengah berjalan-jalan keliling istana. Suasana hatinya tambah buruk selepas pertemuan menteri. Ia sangat tidak suka dipaksa. Apalagi dipaksa mengisi posisi permaisuri.

Tidak akan ada wanita yang boleh duduk di selama ia masih berada di tahta raja.

Raja menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya. Ia benar-benar butuh seseorang sekarang, sosok yang akan mengusir rasa kesalnya.

Siang itu, ia hanya ingin Jihoon.

.

.

.

Lee Jihoon, lelaki itu berencana untuk melanggar perintah hari ini. Ia menyambar sembarang pakaian dari lemari, tidak peduli walau itu setelan wanita. Jihoon tetap mengenakannya dan pergi ke halaman istana.

Berjalan keluar dari kamar di mana seharusnya ia tetap menunggu.

Mereka bilang, berdiri di bawah terik matahari akan menunjukkan kesungguhanmu. Siapapun yang melihat akan mengakuinya. Bahkan sang raja. Penguasa negeri itu akan datang padanya dan mendengarkan perkataannya.

Wajahnya basah oleh keringat sekarang, selepas berlari dan terkena papar sinar matahari. Seiring waktu berjalan, kulitnya semakin pucat.

Namun Jihoon tetap berdiri di sana, menjadi bagian dari rakyat yang ingin mengutarakan keinginannya.

Pandangannya berangsur buram. Jihoon merasa akan pingsan bila berada di sana lebih lama lagi. Prajurit, dayang, dan penghuni istana melihatnya berdiri di sana. Tapi tak ada satupun yang menghampirinya.

Karena Jihoon tidak bicara apapun.

Ia sedang menunggu, hanya menunggu.

Sampai seseorang datang dan mengguncang pundaknya.

Pakaiannya sangat mewah, seakan ia adalah orang yang paling berkuasa di negeri itu. Jihoon tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Namun ia masih bisa menangkap suaranya.

"Mengapa kau berdiri di sini?"

Jihoon berusaha mengumpulkan pikirannya dan menyusun kalimat di benaknya.

"Aku mencarimu."

"Y-yang mulia," balas Jihoon. Sisa kesadarannya menyerukan panggilan itu.

"Katakan sesuatu! Apapun! Mintalah sesuatu! Aku akan mengabulkannya," panik pria itu.

Dialah sang raja, seseorang yang sedang menahan tubuh Jihoon agar tidak kehilangan kesadaran di bawah terik matahari.

"Hamba ingin yang mulia menerima ratu dan pangeran yang baru saja lahir," pinta Jihoon dengan suara pelan.

"Jangan biarkan tahta permaisuri kosong."

.

.

.

Atas permintaan seorang lelaki yang menempati kamar di paviliun tengah, sang raja pun menikah dengan Nona Choi.

Lelaki itu tidak datang. Sang raja menyuruhnya tetap tinggal di kamar dan menunggunya.

Pernikahan raja dan Nona Choi berlangsung lancar. Mereka juga langsung melantik Nona Choi sebagai permaisuri. Dengan bangga, wanita itu duduk di sebelah sang raja dan memberi salam pada rakyat mereka.

Seluruh penjuru negeri merasa bahagia karena akhirnya istana kembali pada kejayaannya, serta norma yang seharusnya terlaksana.

Suatu malam setelah pernikahan itu berlangsung, tepat sebelum tanggal pilihan menteri ritual untuk melangsungkan malam pertama, sang raja mengunjungi ratu barunya. Pria itu datang tanpa diundang, juga tidak memberitahu apapun pada dayang yang mengurus paviliun ratu.

Diam-diam.

Kakinya menapaki lantai paviliun dan berjalan menuju kamar sang ratu ketika wanita itu tengah terlelap.

Sang raja langsung memerangkap tubuh sang ratu di bawahnya. Tak lupa sebelumnya ia meniup api lilin agar ratu tidak bisa melihat apapun. Jemarinya dengan cekatan melucuti pakaian wanita itu.

Di dalam gelap, sang raja tetap melakukannya dengan lincah. Tidak perlu meraba-raba untuk tahu bagian mana yang harus ia tarik. Setelah dirasa wanitanya benar-benar tak berbusana, ia menarik tali jubahnya sendiri dan bersiap untuk menyetubuhi sang ratu.

Namun, pria itu menghentikan kegiatannya di tengah jalan. Dadanya terasa sangat panas. Ia terjatuh di atas wanita itu dan meraba dadanya sendiri. Ada sebuah pisau yang tertancap di sana. Jubahnya basah oleh darah. Begitu pun kamar itu.

Dendam Nona Choi terbalaskan sekarang.

Raja yang tidak bermoral itu akhirnya meregang nyawa.

.

.

.

Seluruh negeri tengah berduka kala itu, raja mereka baru saja tiada. Ironisnya, sang ratulah yang menjadi pembunuhnya. Wanita itu kembali dimasukkan ke dalam penjara. Penasehat kerajaan ditunjuk menjadi pemimpin sementara, menunggu hingga pangeran beranjak dewasa.

Malangnya bayi itu. Ia bahkan belum merasakan cinta dari ayahnya. Sebelum bayi itu bisa berjalan, ibunya juga telah dihukum penggal.

Dalam sekejap ia yatim piatu.

Suatu hari, penasehat memutuskan untuk membersihkan paviliun tengah. Seluruh pelayan ikut serta memilah barang-barang raja terdahulu dan memindahkannya keluar.

Salah seorang dari mereka tiba-tiba menghampiri penasehat kerajaan, rautnya penuh ketakutan.

"Tuan, hamba mencium aroma busuk dari sebuah kamar. Ketika hamba membuka pintunya, ada mayat wanita tergantung di langit-langit. Apa yang harus hamba lakukan?" lapornya.

Penasehat itu juga memasang ekspresi takut.

"Bakar mayat itu sampai menjadi abu! Jangan sampai ada yang melihatmu!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**Kok tragis? Iya, kek kisah cinta Pitik**

**Hadapilah kenyataan, nak :")**


End file.
